


Взлети со мной навеки

by Ali4e



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутренний монолог Раста Коула, внезапно осознавшего себя Инквизитором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взлети со мной навеки

Иногда мне кажется, что я вижу странные вещи.   
Иногда мне кажется, что странные вещи смотрят на меня.

Это случилось вовсе не в тот момент, когда я увидел ловушки впервые. «Ловушки на дьявола», как называла их тетка чернокожего священника, истовая католичка, не забывавшая, впрочем, о Сантерии. Знаете, этот культ бывших кубинских рабов, подразумевающий вызов духов и предоставление им собственного тела во временное пользование. Я, разумеется, читал исследования Лидии Кабрера, как и множество других специфических трудов, одни названия которых повергали Марти в шок, стоило ему скользнуть взглядом по корешкам книг, сваленных у моего девственного ложа. Я все время задавался вопросом: а как им удавалось уговорить духов уйти? И удавалось ли?  
Марти бы ответил, что я слишком много читаю всякого непотребства. Марти сгреб бы в охапку все мои книги и сжег бы их в ржавой бочке. С его точки зрения моя комната была ужасна и без них — пустое обиталище пустотелого человека со стертыми файлами прошлого. Трудно представить существо, менее похожее на меня, чем детектив Харт, но именно к нему я воззвал тогда.  
Да что там, я завопил как резаный: «МАААААРТИИИ!» — в тот момент, когда увидел ловушки во второй раз, во дворе Дэна Фонтано, и меня накрыло жесточайшей галлюцинацией в моей жизни.  
Иногда я вижу странные вещи. Зеленоватые сполохи в пространстве, знаки на небе, похожие на воронки, и при этом у меня ужасно чешется левая ладонь. Как сказано в моих трижды переписанных файлах, сие есть последствие длительной наркотической интоксикации. Их главное отличие от видений шизофреников заключается в том, что они мало затрагивают меня эмоционально. Они вообще меня мало касались до того дня, лишь слегка раздражая своей навязчивостью.  
Действительно, ведь, как написано в моих книгах, проблема психических больных заключается не в том, что они видят странные вещи, а в том, что эти вещи управляют ими. Они пугают, соблазняют, нашептывают. Душевнобольной может сопротивляться этому зову, но обычно недолго, — и вот он уже вышел на улицу голый, поджег собственных детей или запел псалмы посреди рабочего совещания. Словом, совершил один из тех поступков, которые заставляют общество осознать: этот винтик сломался, его необходимо аккуратно извлечь из механизма.  
Мои же иллюзии были красивы, но безличны. Кто знает, возможно ваш сосед или даже ваша жена воспринимает мир не совсем так, как вы, возможно, она прямо сейчас видит белочку на — совершенно пустом, как по вашему, — стволе дерева. Или она видит Иисуса, прогуливающегося по теплому бульону флоридского пляжа, брезгливо переступающего через детей в плавательных кругах и старушек в бикини, чей жир не дает им утонуть.  
Но вы об этом никогда не узнаете, потому что вашей жене наплевать на белочку и Иисуса, если они не могут подсказать ей слово в кроссворде или сгонять за минералкой.  
В тот момент, когда я обнаружил ловушки на заднем дворе Дэна Фонтано, мир словно нанес мне удар под дых, будто некто чудовищно огромный и непредставимо могущественный заговорил со мной. Иначе выражаясь, это был знак.  
Я видел знак.  
Как мне было известно из все тех же книг, это очень скверный симптом, но, если вдруг мне показалось мало, мир — тот, который я знал или думал, что знал, — свернулся, как свиток и исчез.  
Я стоял в искрящемся солнцем сосновом лесу, что карабкался по утесам и валунам невысокого взгорья. Стоял у входа в пещеру, внутри которой был мрак, так назойливо контрастирующий с щебечущими птицами пейзажа за моей спиной. Отвратительно и неприкрыто пахло свежей кровью и горелой плотью, кто-то шипел и булькал в агонии, внизу, на земле, но я туда не смотрел.  
Я смотрел вверх, на «ловушки дьявола», которые болтались на ветках, воткнутых в расщелины у входа. Они пугали меня гораздо больше, чем трупы и умирающие, наверное, потому, что именно я убил этих людей, которых теперь не удостаивал и взглядом.  
Ибо негромкий, но жесткий, настойчивый голос говорил мне... говорил...  
— Тебе следует отправиться туда. Это необходимо.  
Я повернулся, чтобы увидеть профиль бритоголового существа с настолько искаженными пропорциями черт, что это даже казалось красивым. Одет он был, как хиппи, ограбивший театральную гримерку. Взгляд его хищных раскосых глаз был по-волчьи безмятежен. Он не приказывал мне и даже не советовал, но создавал во мне непоколебимое намерение.  
— МААААРТИИИ! — заорал я, прервав этим криком видение, им же, возможно, и вызванное. Ну знаете, как сон, похожий на трехчасовой блокбастер, который заканчивается хлопком двери — тем самым, что его породил.  
Я прожил целую жизнь в этом видении, вокруг меня собралась целая вселенная, — чтобы тут же рассыпаться на тысячу осколков.  
Пока детектив Харт изучал улики и расспрашивал несчастную женщину, я пытался смириться с тем фактом, что отныне воистину сошел с ума. В несколько секунд я получил классический набор симптомов из учебника: зрительный и слуховой галлюциноз, дереализация, аффект. Это было намного серьезнее проблем, тщательно зафиксированных в моих едва ли существующих файлах, тех проблем, которые привели меня в госпиталь и разрушили мою жизнь. Это было настолько серьезно, что теперь я должен сомневаться даже в том, что я ел на завтрак. Не имелось никаких внятных оснований обойти тот факт, что я должен был немедленно обратиться к специалисту.  
Все происходило очень стремительно.  
В те же считанные секунды я нашел этого специалиста.  
Себя.  
Почему бы не обратиться за помощью к себе?  
Я же детектив, в конце концов.

Видение — это значение.  
Значение — это предыстория.  
Для начала я просто решил, что не хочу ее знать. Что вовсе не намерен собирать тысячу осколков, на которые рассыпалась моя иллюзорная вселенная; не желаю знать ни имени того лысого раскосого существа, ни рода его занятий.  
Я сидел в мотеле у шлюхи, продававшей мне пилюли оптом, и не мог отвести взгляда от ее ног, покрытых синяками. Она не пыталась спрятать эти следы мужской жестокости, пожалуй, даже не помнила о них, не придавала им значения. И их предыстории.  
Как и те, кто приходил сюда, чтобы иметь ее на этой кровати. Она была всего лишь дешевым куском мяса, ей даже не обязательно выглядеть красивой. Что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной? Реальность.  
Я не желал иметь ничего общего с этой реальностью, и все, чего я хотел от шлюхи, — чтобы ее волшебные пилюли помогли мне наконец от нее убежать. Я истощаю людей, я уничтожаю тех, кто находится слишком близко, и быстрее всего — женщин.  
Думаю, не потому что они слабее и порочнее, а потому что такова реальность, такова природа взаимоотношений между полами. Я как мужчина могу видеть в этой женщине только мясо и пожирать его тем или иным способом. И такие, как Мэгги, мечтают лишь о том, чтобы их подавали к столу в приличной сервировке.  
Культура набрасывает на эту истину покрывало за покрывалом, но здесь на самом деле происходит мистерия: реальность предстает обнаженной, и мы видим покрытые синяками ноги проститутки.  
Поэтому я никого не привожу в свою пустую, такую же обнаженную комнату, и все, чего я прошу у женщины, — это горсть таблеток, чтобы уснуть.  
О, как жестоко я ошибался.  
Взгляните же, как неестественны женские тела, которые нас принуждают считать красивыми. Армии косметологов, диетологов и фитнес-тренеров уже недостаточно, и теперь лишь графические редакторы справляются с тем, чтобы отразить наши видения, наши страхи, наш побег от реальности.   
Живые женщины не могут иметь таких пропорций. Пристрастие к недозрелому телу, к искаженному телу — что это, как не страх перед истинной женственностью, нежелание видеть реальность?  
Ибо она страшна.  
Женственность, как и истина, чудовищна.  
Я не мог спать, потому что боялся снов.  
Снов, в которых я был женщиной, безумно влюбленной в существо с хищными волчьими глазами.

Итак, я сам оказался в ловушке. Мне оставалось либо пить таблетки и видеть безумные сны, либо сходить с ума от бессонницы. Я выбрал первое — не в последнюю очередь из любопытства.   
Впрочем, порой видения были ко мне более милосердны. Ощущать себя женщиной — к тому же исполненной нечеловеческой мизантропии — груз невыносимый для Раста Коула, каким я его знал или думал, что знал. Долго бы я так не выдержал, и порой в снах у меня появлялась возможность побыть кое-кем другим, хотя и практически в тех же декорациях.  
Например, ничем не примечательным унылым типом весьма средних способностей «из хорошей семьи» — до боли знакомый типаж. Побыть тем, кто всегда безукоризненно следовал предписаниям своей культуры, не имея иного стержня, пока эта культура не оказалась на грани гибели, что ввергло этого героя моих грез в полный моральный коллапс. Он превратился в соломенную куклу, в безвольное чучело, которое его гораздо более предприимчивые соратники вздернули на пики своего энтузиазма и волокли по огромной стране от приключения к приключения, от геноцида к геноциду, от одной кровавой бани к другой. Он был близок мне еще и потому, что едва осознавал происходящее и не различал в багровом тумане практически ничего, кроме гнойно-зеленой метки на ладони и такого же цвета воронки в небесах.  
Были и другие, совсем уж фантасмагорические персонажи, с которыми мое подсознание предлагало себя ассоциировать. Носатый карлик с таким таинственным прошлым, что он и сам его толком не знал. Зеленоглазая рогатая женщина, которая предпочитала спариваться с неким бородатым мужиком, на котором пробу было ставить некуда. Путались и менялись сюжетные линии, вчерашние враги оказывались друзьями, присягавшие на верность топили в своей ненависти, неизменным оставалось одно: воронка в небесах, метка на ладони и настойчивый, как мигрень, голос: «Тебе следует отправиться туда. Это необходимо».

Вот за этим мне и нужен был Марти, детектив Харт. Воплощенная реальность, двести с лишним фунтов самого кондового бытия, а еще его семья — как с обложки глянцевого журнала, и все его пьянки, и женщины, и мачистские замашки: иногда я почти плакал от умиления, глядя на него. В этом месте, которое казалось чьим-то воспоминанием о городе, угасающим, постепенно растворяющемся в тени — в Тени! Как же страшно было просыпаться, еще страшней, чем засыпать, и Марти оставался моим последним якорем, пока я блуждал по плоским кругам лабиринта-без-времени. Моей путеводной нитью.  
Я истощаю людей. Уничтожаю их, женщин — быстрее, но мужчин — вернее, и мне больно было смотреть, как глянцевая жизнь Марти расползается на глазах, словно страница журнала, брошенная в лужу. Я был уверен, что это моя вина.  
Но я не хотел! Больше всего на свете я желал стать таким же твердым, как детектив Харт, и не видеть снов, которые все глубже затягивали меня в свой морок и в конце концов настолько смешались с явью, что я перестал их различать. Просто перестал. Принял такое решение.  
Марти очень бы удивился, узнав, что моя целеустремленность, моя самоотверженная работа, все то упорство и мастерство, за которые он меня уважал, проистекают из затейливых ночных фантасмагорий подчас непристойного характера. Разве мне нужна была репутация местного дурачка в собственном отделе? Я хотел раздавать своим коллегам пощечины вместо того, чтобы пить с ними пиво? Никто не может такого хотеть. Но меня толкал в спину настойчивый голос, и когда я увидел «опергруппу» людей Таттла, то немедленно затоптал первый порыв броситься им на шею и вручить им свое расследование в перевязанной ленточкой папке. Я уже видел их раньше. Видел эти лица красных храмовников, едва скрывающих свой восторг и неутолимую жажду убивать. Только поэтому я не отдал им дело, хотя ненавидел себя за это гораздо больше, чем все окружающие вместе взятые.  
В какой момент я прекратил бороться с собой, окончательно упокоился на волнах своего безумия? Не могу вспомнить точно. Это происходило постепенно, исподволь. В отделе меня называли Налоговиком, а позже — Инквизитором, за мое блестящее умение вести допросы. Мне легко было становиться на место подозреваемого — после того, как я был столькими причудливыми личностями в своих снах. Но я смотрел на них и видел, что они едва напоминают человеческих существ, что они поражены скверной и сознают это. Точнее, каждый знал, что с ним что-то не так, но никто не знал, что именно. И в то же время я все четче ощущал, что есть настоящие игроки, которые прекрасно осведомлены о том, что происходит, которые и впускают скверну в наш мир и, возможно, другие миры, делая это намеренно, с какой-то пока непонятной мне целью.  
Я видел плачущих убийц, я видел руки женщины, всю жизнь проработавшей в химчистке, я видел бывшую бейсбольную знаменитость, превратившуюся в овощ, я видел мертвых детей, умирающих страшной смертью детей. Я видел тело женщины, которую пронзали ножами, чтобы пустить ей кровь, я знал, зачем нужна эта кровь. Я пока еще не знал — кому.  
То, что могло показаться моим презрением к сильным мира сего, — еще один повод для Марти снять передо мной шляпу, — на самом деле было просто непониманием. Разве это сила? Я видел таких игроков, перед которыми Таттл и вся его пропитанная гордыней семейка, вся секта знатных педофилов южного побережья были всего лишь марионетками. Но на чьих нитках, на чьих?

Тот, кто привел меня сюда, тот самый, избравший личину лысого хиппи, был одним из ведущих Игроков, в этом я не имел никаких сомнений. Ведь не только личности из снов влияли на Раста Коула, но и он, прожженный старый коп, смотрел на их мир под своим углом зрения. Раст сразу же заметил то, что до последнего оставалось для них тайной: что маг по имени Солас — не тот, за кого себя выдает. Его спокойствие, его уступчивость, смирение, граничащее со святостью, и неожиданные вспышки эмоций, которые невозможно было объяснить, исходя из той легенды, которую он о себе создал. Пока другие метались в трех соснах морального выбора, он четко знал, что нужно делать и куда идти, а так бывает, если у тебя немного больше информации, чем у окружающих. Он умело пользовался мифами того народа, за отпрыска которого себя выдавал, он прятался за заблуждениями, пороками, пристрастиями людей, как за ширмой, и лишь его внимательные глаза следили за тканью событий, чтобы вовремя подправить нить — не более того.   
Может создаться впечатление, что он управлял мной, манипулировал, но это не так. Это не его стиль. Для Соласа люди не были артефактами, черными ящиками, судить о начинке которых можно лишь по их хаотичному поведению, — такое восприятие было в ходу в мире Раста Коула, да и в мире его снов тоже. Нет, он схватывал человека мгновенно и целиком, словно они были узором, а он искусной вышивальщицей, которая может воспроизвести понравившийся мотив с первого взгляда. И он выбирал ту нить, которая ему нужна, ту ноту в мелодии человеческой души, которая ему созвучна, и подстраивался под нее, многократно ее усиливая.  
В моем случае он выбрал боль, со-страдание, которое я и без него-то не мог до конца подавить: при виде синяков на ногах проститутки, мертвых детских глаз, изъеденных химикатами женских рук. Так же, как и я, он видел искаженный, испорченный, оскверненный мир и сострадал ему. Ни на минуту не забывая о том, кто он такой и что ему нужно.  
Если я и научился у него чему-то, то знанию о том, что главное — это четко отдавать себе отчет в том, кто ты такой и что тебе нужно. Так я и сказал тем забавным черным парням из ФБР. После стольких лет, стольких лет, скрученных, как веревки дьявольской ловушки, сплющенных, как консервная банка, я наконец понял, кто я. И это победа.  
Инквизитор.

В тот день, когда мы убили Реджи Леду и спасли девочку, если это можно назвать спасением, я сознавал, что стою только в начале пути, но скорее абстрактно.  
— Теперь я знаю, что будет дальше. Я видел тебя во сне. Теперь ты в Каркозе, со мной.  
Реджи мог не объяснять, в каком сне он меня видел, и он знал, что я не нуждаюсь в объяснениях, но Каркоза долго оставалась лишь символом. Возможно, по причине манихейской черно-белой картины мира, в котором принято произвольно прокладывать границу между фактами и явлениями и то, что справа объявлять добром, а то, что слева — злом, после чего успокаиваться. Зло, потому что может. Детективу Харту этого было более чем достаточно, но не Расту Коулу, который каждую ночь видел все более подробные и яркие сны.   
Зачем нужно во плоти вступать в Золотой Град, зачем множить скверну в и без того не благоухающем мире? Где я мог найти ответ? Нетрудно было догадаться, что высокопоставленных любителей нетрадиционного Марди Гра используют втемную. Даже Таттла использовали втемную, и это меня не удивляло. Кто-то пользовался чужими пороками и предубеждениями, кто-то скрывался за смиренной личиной, кто-то, кого нужно искать не в дворцах и резиденциях, а в самой убогой лачуге в лесу.

Я и сам был таким. Да, я усвоил не один урок. К тому моменту, когда парни из ФБР вышли на меня, я умел уже очень многое. Выжить после ножевого ранения в живот, после огромной кровопотери — нет проблем. Я мог бы послать этих ребят не то что за пивом — за кокаином они бы в хранилище улик сбегали, теряя туфли на ходу. Но я умело скрывался за их предрассудками, и они видели еще одну опустившуюся «белую рвань», полную преступных наклонностей.   
Научился я к тому времени и «схватывать» людей, точнее, отточил это умение до хорошего продвинутого уровня, и каждый был для меня как горсть монет, которые я мог пересчитать и оценить. Как это выглядело? Человек казался похожим на многослойную луковицу, и внутреннее так или иначе прорастало наружу. Например, в супермаркете мне встретилась женщина, которая отчаянно старалась приструнить своего не в меру расшалившегося сына и полупьяного мужа, а я мог без рентгена сказать, что ее стремление к контролю уже разъело ей желудок до язвы, а скоро на этом месте будет рак. От подобной суперспособности, как можно легко догадаться, я бы с радостью отказался, тем более работая барменом.  
Но вот что удивительно: тот, за кем я гнался все эти годы, Желтый Король, гигант со шрамом, несчастный выблядок Таттлов — он не смог «схватить» меня, хотя я легко различал все хитросплетения его скомканной, искореженной, расползающейся на глазах сущности. Слишком хороша была моя маскировка. И его монолог — то, что я воспринимал, как монолог и что было на самом деле отчаянным воплем, пронзившим, наверное, все миры со всеми их преисподними, — был обращен скорее к Марти, чем к Расту. Мне так хотелось быть похожим на Марти, что он принял мое желание за меня. Либо воспринимал нас как единое целое.  
Во вселенной моих снов из детектива Харта мог бы выйти отличный храмовник. Верный своему долгу, не ожесточенный, не идущий на компромиссы и до конца сопротивляющийся лириуму — хоть синему, хоть красному. Для меня было немыслимым провести рядом с ним границу и называть его злом, но для Эррола Чилдерса именно таковым он и являлся.  
Собственно, все, чего хотел Эррол Чилдерс — это слегка раздвинуть границы, впустить немного хаоса в наш чересчур предсказуемый мир, нет, не ради себя: он знал, что погибнет на этом пути, но ради таких, как он, кто в нашем мире обречен на прозябание. Тех, на кого давят стены, отделяющие нас от Тени, кого сажают в психушки и башни, приставив охрану из таких вот добрых и честных детективов хартов или командоров калленов. Он кричал, и я чувствовал его крик как свою боль, как боль Соласа, обреченного вечно исправлять свои ошибки и кусать себя за хвост. Мы провели границу, очертили их меловым кругом и заклеймили вечным проклятием, оставив лишь себе право совершать преступления... мы...  
Но кто это — «мы»? Не я, нет, только не я. Я не мог занять место ни справа от черты, ни слева, ни на свету, ни во тьме. Я видел два мира, один из которых закупорился от магии, задыхаясь, а другой вот-вот погибнет из-за нее. Какая неестественная симметрия, какой нарочито символичный сон! И кто его смотрит?  
Я. Инквизитор.


End file.
